


Forever

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, post-SPN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24641599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Jared and Jensen's love is forever
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	Forever

Jared’s bare feet left wet footprints in the sand as he strolled along the shoreline.

He’d been meaning to run, to eliminate any and all thoughts from his mind by forcing his body to concentrate on the physical, on quivering muscles and wheezing lungs, but it hadn’t happened.

Instead, it was his mind which took control, insisting that he go back over the days spent on the Supernatural set, remembering the good times when everything was attuned to the needs of the two leads; directors, cameramen, makeup, hairdressing, wardrobe. They were like two gods on their own little Mount Olympus.

Often Jared had railed against the long hours, believing that they should get more time off, allow the secondary characters to have their moments in the light.  
Funny how when one had achieved complete rest due to the fact that spn had ended, he missed it all. 

The show had offered a finale that Jared had judged positively when asked by the press. That was part of the job, promoting the show, never contradicting what the showrunner and writers ran with.  
In truth, though, he hadn’t been happy with the fate of the Winchester brothers at all.

However, now it was done. He hoped the fans forgave them, but neither he nor Jensen had been able to change anything. Their job was to act. They had no control over the writing room.

Now he’d have to put those fifteen years behind him, years full of discovery and joy, spaced at times with the bad. But then wasn’t that the way life treated us all?

In the distance, he caught sight of a lone figure. Jared didn’t need to see the face, he already knew who it was. Even after all this time, his heart still beat a little faster.  
Fifteen years. Fifteen years of unchanging love. Jared knew he was a lucky man.

‘Hey.’  
‘Hey, Jen,’ Jared smiled.  
‘Sorry, I’m late, man. The phone rang just as I was going out and you know I like to leave the world behind when we have our early morning 'meetings'.  
‘Something good, I hope,’ Jared murmured, pulling Jensen into his arms.

The older man nodded.  
‘Yeah. Not as good as this though, never as good as this,’ Jensen said, accepting, then deepening the kiss, the touch as arousing as it always had been.  
He could feel Jared’s lips curve into a smile before they both allowed the heat to wash over them. 

When they broke apart, they held each other’s gaze. ‘ You’ll never know how much I love you, Jay,’ Jensen declared, ‘for words just don’t exist.’  
Jared’s big hand cupped Jensen’s cheek. ‘Then we’ll let actions speak louder,’ he grinned. ‘Come on.’

In the distance, a beach house waited for them. Two men, one extraordinary love.


End file.
